No way in Hell!
by helloanimepanda
Summary: Ayane is captain of team 1 ambu crops every things perfect till that dame Itach came in there was no way in hell that she would allow him to get in that easly! Who will ayame end up with read and find out. Lemons later on in the story!


This is my first full fanfiction. I'm kind of just going along with what I feel like doing. It's a non Uchiha massacre. A bit of a preface is that Itachi was sent away on an extremely long mission let's say around 12 years long. What he was doing on that mission will be revealed later on in the story. A little bit about Ayane she is an Ambu black ops captain, and is from a very powerful clan with a very interesting gekie genki. Certain info about her will be revealed throughout the story not to create any spoilers. I don't own any of the Naruto characters in this story only Ayane. Well here's the story enjoy and don't forget review! :D

**No one's point of view**

(Some time past midnight konoha)

Ayane was in her office doing some paper work when a man with raven black hair and eyes came bursting through the door carrying another man over his back. The smell of blood hit her first before she even realized from whom the blood was coming from.

"Neji!" Ayane yelled in shock

She rushed over to were here team mate and the stranger were

"What happened?" she asked looking up at the dark haired man

"He was attacked" he said

"Take him to the hospital, quickly!" she ordered

The raven haired man still carrying Neji ran right out of the room straight towards the hospital. Ayane followed closely behind the two men.

Once they arrived at the hospital Ayane quickly burst into the hospital and asked for a room which was immediately granted to her. All three people rushed into the room.

"Lay him down on the bed" Ayane said as she turned around to look for her supplies.

"Is there anything else you need?" Itachi asked

"For you to leave." Ayane stated bluntly as she began to rip off Neji's clothes

Itachi quickly left the room as Ayane began to work on the most sever of Neji's wounds. After two hours of work on Neji he was finally in stable conditions. Ayane opened the door to notice the raven haired stranger still standing outside.

"How is he?" he asked

"Fine but you're not" she responded

She could still smell fresh blood on him. so he has to be bleeding from some were.

"Come in" Ayane said as she gestured for him to come into the room

"Take a seat and take of your shirt" she said as she moved around the room gathering the materials she needed to care for him.

The man had quietly obeyed Ayane and did what she said. He silently waited for her next instruction.

******Itachi's point of view**

Itachi had found himself staring at the girl. Although she barley looked at him he had gotten a glimpse of her eyes. Her pupil was a dark blue and a small ring around it was gold. The iris was a very light brown with specks of different colors. He has never seen eyes like that before it made him wonder who she was.

The woman knelt in front of him and began to work on his wounds gently cleaning them. Every once in a while a soft green glow would emerge from her hand.

"What's your name Uchiha?" she said her voice jolting him from his thoughts. He was surprised that she had guessed that his last name was Uchiha.

"How did you know that my last name is Uchiha?" he asked curiously but never letting it show on his face or in his tone of voice.

"I know because there are very distinctive features that make out an Uchiha." She responded

_So she's very observant __thought Itachi_

_"_What features may those be?" He asked trying to continue the conversation

"well for one you have dark hair and eyes, and you look very well composed for someone who was in your situation a couple of hours ago. Also you probably won't react if I do this." She said as she jabbed one of his wounds with a cloth socked with alcohol. Like she had predicted he didn't show any pain but in reality it had stung a lot.

_Smart for someone that looks so young __Itachi had thought._

"Well are you going to tell me your name?" she asked sounding a bit impatient

"Itachi" he said

"Well Itachi how is it that you carried Neji to my office?" She asked

_This Neji guy must be someone she cares about __thought Itachi._

"I was actually looking for someone in the building when I found him by the stairs and he kept pointing to your door" said Itachi explaining what happened

"Stupid, Neji." She said softly and looked over to where Neji was laying unconsciously

"Well there you have it your as good as new your free to go." She said as she got off her knees and went to put the things she used away.

Itachi put on his shirt and notice that there were no wounds on him and some old scars were gone.

_Well now she's a good medic._ Itachi thought

He was about to walk out when he realized that he never got to ask her for her name.

"What's your name?" he asked looking directly up at her eyes for the first time.

"Don't worry about it Uchiha ask around and you may find out…or not." She said as she said looking away.

Before he could argue she shoved him out the room "now leave she said, Neji needs his sleep."

_What an interesting night. I doubt this well be out last encounter __Itachi thought as he headed out the door_

**Authors Notes:**

Wow! It has been two years since I had written this. It was cringe worthy. Wow I did not know how to spell or use proper grammar. It was kind of nice going through it and it was very nostalgic remembering how I wrote this and where the ideas came from. I'm going to actually continue to write the story and post them up even if no one reads it. LoL Thank you for reading this.

-Love, Anime, and Pandas


End file.
